His Majesty's Cat
by MISTRESS KOYUKI
Summary: All but one of Barragan's fraccion are off on a task and Barragan's in the most unusual mood today.


His Majesty's Cat

Bored and restless, the 2nd Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn, sat upon his throne, pondering what to do with his life. Now that his title as king of Hueco Mundo was stripped from him since Aizen took control, he felt weak. Aizen stole his kingdom, his army; his so-called-fun. With no armies to put against each other in battle he grew tired with his dull life.

Usually, he would watch his Fraccion spar outside his throne room, in the sand. Even though, it's not as fun as watching two armies fight to the death, Barragan was forced to accept this as the closest thing to an enjoyable activity.

Today, five of his loyal Fraccion were off on tasks. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne was assigned to laundry duty, Avirama Redder and Findor Carias to training, Po to meal schedules and orders, and Nirgge Parduoc to message sending.

At this moment, Ggio Vega is kneeling at the bottom of the throne stairs, along the side lines of the red rug which paved a way to the door. Barragan's eyes scanned his lone Fraccion. Ggio Vega's frame was slim and his facial features were feminine. The Espada raked his eyes several times over the distracting body kneeling before him. Ggio Vega had both knees touching ground, one hand on a knee and the other fisting cold tile, his head lowered. The most appealing features were his golden feline eyes. They shine as if they're calling you.

Fixing his gaze upon the lower half of the teen's body, his groin became heated. The outline of his fraccion's round curved buttocks burned into his mind. Their rank as Espada and Fraccion did not stop the sick thoughts from pouring into his head.

"Ggio Vega" he breathed.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Barragan decided to take a chance at this new experience.

"Get up here"

"Hai" Ggio Vega kept his eyes to the rug as he walked up the stairs.

The cat's eyes widened in shock when a large, strong hand gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Take off your clothes, Vega"

Confused and stunned at the words, Ggio slowly complied to the command as he unzipped his shirt. Face flustered, Ggio's hand shook as he worked on his pants, feeling Barragan's watchful eyes scan his uncovered chest. Sliding off his black arrancar socks and white slippers, he nervously glanced at the Espada, scared when he saw lust and desire. Now only in his boxers, he bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes, unintentionally teasing Barragan's growing arousal as he gradually pushed down his last piece of clothing.

Boxers dropping to the floor, Barragan observed the flustered teen. Ggio stared at tiles of the white floor, embarrassed when he could see his reflection clearly. Experimentally, Barragan reached a hand out and brushed against creamy shivering chest, sparking interest in Ggio's little gasp.

'Why was Barragan suddenly interested in touching and seeing him naked?' Ggio mentally screamed as the same hand brushed against his nipple.

The Espada found it intriguing when the nipple hardened, he rolled it in his fingers and pinched lightly, smirking slightly when a louder gasp escaped the cat's lips. Other hand gripping Ggio's hip and tugging him forward onto his lap.

It was an erotic sight to behold. A shivering naked body on his lap, legs spread apart and bent to the side, hands fisted in Barragan's chest.

"B, Barragan-sama-" Ggio Vega whimpered when a warm hand stroked his cold, naked body.

Barragan let out a low growl at the sound of his name. Looking down, the Espada could see his Fraccion half erect. He lowered the strokes to the fraccion's cheeks, squeezing tight before slipping a finger between the valley.

"Ngh, please Barragan-sama, I'm a virgin" Ggio shook harder when the finger dipped inside a little.

"Just relax and it'll be fine"

Barragan's hand gripped tightly around the base of Ggio Vega's cock and started to pump it.

"Ah ah Nngh!" the body in his lap shuddered and arched, sending vibrations to the Espada's aching member.

While pumping, the other hand continued it's previous path down the valley into Ggio's heat. A finger pushed it's way into Ggio's body without preparation, whimpers joining moans and pants.

Ggio was in pain. Just one of Barragan's fingers measured up to two of his own. The Espada pushed in a second finger and he cried out. Tears appeared at the corners of his shut eyes. It hurt so much.

The pumping of his cock only nullified some of the invading pain. Barragan twisted and bent his fingers in the clamping heat, focused on searching for Ggio's sweet spot. A hard plunge and bend to his prostate had Ggio crying out and leaning to the overwhelming pleasure. Barragan became fully aroused at the sight of Ggio's frail body arch into his chest and rocking onto his fingers, moaning.

Pulling out his fingers, Barragan pulled down his pants and underwear a bit to release the proud, stiff member that was his cock. Placing Ggio's hips above his cock, tip touching entrance, Barragan sucked in a deep breath before roughly pulling down the shivering body.

"NNGH" Barragan grunted, continuously impaling Ggio's hips onto his hard cock.

"AHH!"

Dropping down onto the thick invader, Ggio Vega screamed as it successfully made its way to his sweet spot again and again, his member leaking precum with every thrust.

Barragan picked up the pace, trying to achieve that wonderful feeling.

Squeezing Ggio's dripping cock, Barragan groaned, feeling muscles clench around him.

"Ah Barragan-SaMaaa Hngh Nngah!" Ggio moaned as he panted.

Standing up from his chair, Barragan laid Ggio on the rug, placed his legs over his shoulder, and trusted deeper into the delicious heat.

"Nyah Barragan-sama Ha I'm G-gonna Cum!" Ggio Vega cried out, hips thrusting onto Barragan.

Not missing his cue, Barragan gave a hard, deep thrust and latched his teeth onto Ggio's shoulder, screams ringing through the throne room as Ggio came. Muscles squeezed and milked Barragan of his pleasure, his seed shooting into the tense body beneath him.

Arms wrapped around Barragan's neck as Ggio hugged his Espada, still panting. The arms slackened their grip before Barragan could even respond to the action. Ggio passed out. Throwing Ggio over his shoulder, the Espada headed for his bedroom for much needed sleep.

There was only so much an Espada of old age could do.

Aizen could take away his title as king of Hueco Mundo.

Barragan only needed his title as king of Ggio Vega.


End file.
